


Vid: What's a soulmate?

by shirasade



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fanvids, Jalec Valentine's Day Challenge 2018, M/M, Parabatai, Romantic Fluff, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 10:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: If I had only felt how it feels to be yoursWell I would have knownWhat I’ve been living for all along- Turning Page, by Sleeping At Last





	Vid: What's a soulmate?

**Author's Note:**

> So. That Dawson's Creek quote. It was only a matter of time before I made a Jalec vid for it, and Valentine's Day seems like the perfect opportunity for tooth-rotting sappiness and feels. Also, isn't that song just spot-on?

**Download** : [.zip](http://fandomish.net/vids/sh_soulmate.zip) (168mb, .mp4 + .srt)  
**Music** : Turning Page, by Sleeping At Last (edited by me, full length [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QYhPogjFnwM))  
**Narration** : [What's a soulmate?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mj0RQz__Cfo) from the Dawson's Creek series finale

 **Voiceovers** :  
Little girl: What's a soulmate?

J: I’m Jace.

A: Alec.

_It's a... Well, it's like a best friend but more._

J: Where's Alec?

A: Jace, are you okay?

_It's the one person in the world that knows you better than anyone else. Someone who makes you a better person. Actually, they don't make you a better person. You do that yourself. Because they inspire you._

J: I don't wanna be alive if we're on different sides, Alec!

J: Entreat me not to leave thee.

_A soulmate is someone who you carry with you forever._

J: I love you, Alec.

A: I love you, too.

J: There's darkness in me.

A: You're beautiful.

J: Alec!  
I have to get to Alec.

J: Please don't leave me, Alec.

_It's the one person who knew you and accepted you and who believed in you before anyone else did or when no one else would._

J: Alec!

A: Jace!

A: I need him.

_And no matter what happens you'll always love them. Nothing can ever change that._

A: Will you marry me?

A: I’m glad you're here with me.

J: Wouldn't be anywhere else.

J: We're bound together for life.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, the fucking crackling is back. This really is the bane of my existence, I can't apologise enough!


End file.
